Animals We've Become/The Wings of an Angel
The Wings of an Angel is the sixth episode in Animals We've Become. Issue Sonnie kicks open the door. What I saw made me want to puke. Instead of seeing a loving couple making love, I saw Mr. Chatwin, naked on top of Sarah, pinning her down against the ground while violating her innocence. “Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what the h-heck!?” AJ stammered, too bewildered to say anything else. "Bastard!!" Ethan shouted, jumping on top of Mr. Chatwin and bashing his head against a shelf. I ran to Sarah Fox, who was weeping on the floor, and helped her get up. I couldn't help but stare at her exposed engine parts. I know it's fucked up, but sometimes shit just happens. She hugged me tightly and I could feel her large breasts pressing against my chest. "Are you alright?" I ask. She nodded in silence, still crying. "What the fuck is all this ruckus- WH-HOLY SHIT!" Donnie said as he entered the room from a door on the opposite side of the room from where we came. Mr. Chatwin, spooked, held his hands up in defense. “Aaah!! No! Stop!! Please-” "Shut your fucking cunt mouth up!!" Ethan said, banging his head against the shelf again. "Ethan, stop!" Mark shouted, rushing in and restraining the boy. "He's had enough, stop!" “What the FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ASSHOLE?!! THAT’S MY BABY GIRL!! He tried to RAPE HER!!” Ethan had his fist ready to punch Mr. Chatwin once again. “Tried?” Mr. Chatwin, on the floor, grinned like the scumbags he used to defend back at the high school, people like Jason and Ethan! "He's not worth it, Ethan! He's not worth it!" Mark said, grasping Ethan tighter. “WHO THE HELL IS ETHAN?!” Ethan yells, “MY NAME IS GRAYSON WALKER. AND I WILL HAVE. MY. REVENGE!!!” “What the!?” Mark gasps stumbling back. "Glenn, get Sarah out of here!" Sonnie said, pointing Mark's gun at Mr. Chatwin. "I'll help, you sweetie!" Amber said, rushing to my aid and grabbing Sarah's clothes from the ground. We carried her out of the room together. Even though the situation was shitty, I had my two angels holding me at the same time. "You know, I know this is a difficult situation to explain, but hear me out…" Mr. Chatwin started. "Hear this, fuckwad." Sonnie said, pulling the gun's safety. "NO! You WILL hear me out!" Mr. Chatwin said, pacing back and forth, with his hands behind his back. "We live in a society, where every day… Every single MOTHERFUCKING day I had to watch teenage girls with VERY TINY AND TIGHT skirts… Walking past me… WINKING at me… TEASING me, because they knew… THEY KNEW! I couldn't do anything. Not anymore!" “Guys… He’s right” said Bert "You're fucking sick in the head, Vincent." Donnie said. "Am I, Cruz? AM I?" Mr. Chatwin. "This world we live in… It's gone to SHIT! There are no rules anymore! NO RULES, DONNIE! I can do whatever the FUCK I want!! You understand that? I don't need all this BULLSHIT from before, I am finally… Free.” While Mr. Chatwin did his speech, Grayson had sneakily picked up a fax machine from a desk nearby. “NOT FOR LONG, LOSER!” Grayson screams as he smashes the machine into Mr. Chatwin’s head, making him stumble to the ground. "You like that, you piece of shit?" Sonnie ran to Grayson and held him back, as he struggled to get out of his grip. “Yer outta line, boy!” Sonnie yelled at Grayson. “Yeah, the guy is crazy but we can’t kill each other! There are other ways!” Mark said. "YOU GOT SOMETHING TO FUCKING SAY, MARK?" Grayson shouted back, getting all up in Mark's face and smacking his chest. "HUH? GOT A FUCKING PROBLEM? YOU'RE DEFENDING THIS FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, HUH? HUH?" "No man, relax." Mark raised his hands. "Thank you!" Mr. Chatwin said, crying on the ground and looking up to Sonnie while his head bled heavily. "Don't you fucking talk to me, asshole." Sonnie shut him down, pointing his gun at the villain. “We’re gonna deal with you soon enough…” “F-f-for once I agree with E-E-Ethan.” AJ mumbles, “Mr. Chatwin protected the j-j-j-j-jocks.” “My name’s fucking Grayson, mumble mouth!” Grayson screamed. “And this bastard fucking dies now!” Mr. Chatwin curled up on the ground, crying. “No…” He said with gritted teeth. “Not like THIS!” Suddenly he grabbed his suit jacket from the ground and hurled it at Grayson, covering his face like a mask. “WHAT THE FUCK, BRO!” He screamed. "Who turned off the lights?!!" Mr. Chatwin scrambled onto his feet and scuttled out of the room, slipping around as if he were running on grease. Probably from all the sweat. With the speed of an olympic runner he bolted towards Bert and put him in a headlock. “ALRIGHT, NOBODY FUCKING MOVE” He screamed, putting a gun to Bert’s head, that he stole off his belt. “MOVE AND I’LL FUCKING KILL HIM.” "You don't need to do this, son." Bert said, trying to calm Mr. Chatwin down. "We're friends, you and me." “SHUT IT, OLD MAN!” He rebuttaled, now pointing his gun at us, moving slowly towards the front doors. “I’LL FUCKING DO IT, DON’T THINK I WON’T” "You'll fucking pay for this, Chatwin." Donnie said, lighting up a cigarette, calmly. "You'll fucking regret having crossed me and my fucking friends." “I’VE HAD IT WITH YOU PEOPLE! NO ONE EVER UNDERSTANDS! YOU JUST THINK I’M FUCKING CRAZY! I'M NOT FUCKING CRAZY! I'M NOT! YOU JUST--” Suddenly they heard a big bang behind them. Everyone turned their attention to the loud noise. “What was that?” I asked. Then another bang appeared. Then another. Suddenly the doors broke down, revealing a huge horde of zombies up against the walls. Mr. Chatwin’s face turned white as the rotten arms reached out and grabbed both him and Bert. “FUUUCK!” he screamed and pushed Bert out instead of him, letting the zombies maul him. “TAKE HIM NOT ME!” "NO!" Bert says as the zombies pull him by his hair. "DONNIE HELP ME!" "I'm sorry, old friend." Donnie says, shaking his head. His gravelly roars are heard from outside as his guts are ripped out of his stomach. In a matter of seconds, Mr. Chatwin tried to run away, but was too slow. There were too many zombies. They grabbed him by his shoulders, pulling him in as well with incredible force. In the ruckus, only the roars from the zombies, Mr. Chatwin’s screams and the sound of a gun firing was heard. "AJ!" I yelled, instinctively. AJ didn't have his crutches, and he couldn't run. "G-G-G-Glenn!" AJ yelled back. "I've got his back, man!" Mark yelled, appearing with the shopping cart I grabbed earlier for the tour and placing AJ inside. "I'll carry AJ, don't worry about it!" He yelled, giving a thumbs up. "Thanks, Mark!" I replied. "I've got your back, too!" I grabbed the axe. Amber Rose put a comforting hand on Donnie’s shoulder “I’m sorry, Donnie. Bert was a good man.” I glared at Donnie. Stay away from my woman Donnie I thought. “The best” Donnie said with a warm smile, he placed his hand over Amber’s. At that point I had to break it up, the last thing I wanted was Donnie Cruz’s sloppy seconds. If I’m getting sloppy I WANT SLOPPY FIRSTS! I slid in between them, separating the two, establishing my dominance. Then Amber turned around, and screamed. I turned too, and saw the most horrific sight. Something I will never ever forget. Sarah had been shot by Mr. Chatwin. “NOOOOOOO!” I scream. “Holy!” Mark yells. “SA-SARAH!” AJ cries. “What the hell!!!” Amber screams, she weeps into her hands loudly, as a woman does. “Poor bastard.” Sonnie said. “She didn’t deserve this.” “Sorry to interrupt your mourning.” Donnie says lighting up a cigarette. “But we got walkers, we gotta go.” “Donnie’s right.” Stephanie says. “We have an escape tunnel in the back!” “I won’t leave her!” Grayson screams. “I WON’T LEAVE HER!” I put my hand on his shoulders, “Ethan, she would’ve wanted us to live. For you to live. For me to live.” Grayson turns around glaring at me but after a few seconds his face falls and he begins to quietly cry. I embrace him and he cries into me. I get a brief glance at AJ, he’s glaring at me. Is it out of...jealousy? “It’s okay buddy. We’re all sad. But now isn’t the time for mourning, it’s for running.” I said with a hopeful grin. “You’re right…” Ethan says. “Bitchardson.” He says with a light chuckle. I laugh with him, for once. “Let’s go!” Mark says. “I can’t keep these walkers off us forever!” He says smashing an axe into a zombie’s skull. We all begin to run away from the horde. “I can’t run with AJ in this cart!” Mark says. “No offense.” “N-n-n-none taken.” AJ says. “Mom used to make j-jokes about my weight all th-th time.” “What?” Donnie asks. “Take these!” Amber says grabbing crutches from a store isle. Luckily we were passing the isle with crutches when this happened. If not...the zombies might’ve caught us. AJ crawls out of the cart and takes the crutches from Amber’s soft, silky smooth hands. Perfectly crafted as if god himself sculpted them. “L-let’s go!” AJ says. We begin to run again. Suddenly, Sonnie fell with a heavy thud. “LEG CRAMP!!” He roared. He got back up. “I’M OKAY!” “You okay, Sonnie?” Amber said, with affection. “I’m okay, honey.” Honey? I thought What the hell did he mean by that?! That foul smelly barbarian better not have the hots for my princess. “We’ve finally made it!” Stephanie says grabbing the handle of door to an underground bunker. “Bert had this installed before the zombies in case of a nuclear war.” Donnie explains. “Poor guy won’t live to see one now.” “Well let’s go, I for one don’t wanna be zombie food.” Mark said. “Pussy.” Ethan mutters. We enter the bunker. Sonnie slams it shut behind us. “That was close.” “That was pretty close.” I said. “Yeah too close.” Amber says. We noticed countless bottles of beer, boxes of cheetos and boxes of twinkies. This guy was all set for the apocalypse. “Th-th-this is like our clubhouse when we-we were kids.” AJ stutters. “Only underground.” “Yeah it is, missing the playboys and playgirls.” I laugh. “So this is what I was fighting for?” Sonnie says looking around the bunker. “Fighting for people who were already giving up for the end?” “Let’s head out.” Donnie says lighting up a cigar. He opens another door and walks finds a collapsible ladder. “Grab some sleeping bags and tents unless you wanna sleep on the ground.” “Sarah always wanted to go camping.” Ethan said. “Th-thought you said camping was gay.” AJ muttered. “Shut up four arms!” He yelled. His voice was louder because of the confined environment. “Ow, my ears!” AJ cries. Donnie’s done setting up the ladder. “Let’s head out.” We start climbing up the ladder. Amber goes in front of me, I get a good view of her ass and crotch region. Jesus christ the sight. We got out and started to walk away from the grocery store. “What now?” Mark asks watching the grocery store burn to the ground. “We survive.” I say. Deaths *Sarah Fox *Vincent Chatwin *Bert Trivia *This episode has the most amount of deaths so far. *AJ regains his crutches in this episode after losing them in the previous episode. *This is the mid season finale. Category:Animals We've Become Category:Pigpen077